Healing a Broken Heart
by TheBlueMoon
Summary: Inuyasha was betrayed by the one he loved: Kikyo. While escaping from her evil attempts to kill him, Inuyasha runs into Kagome, a priestess that looks after the Forest of Life and she looks almost exactly like Kikyo! Will Inuyasha be able to give his...
1. Betrayal at Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I do not own Inuyasha...**

**Ok, so this is my newest story, 'Healing a Broken Heart'. I already kinda have this whole story planned out so I'm hoping that I won't get a writer's block half way through. Below is a full summary of the story, I hope ya'll like it!**

_Inuyasha was betrayed by the one he loved: Kikyo. While escaping from her evil attempts to kill him, Inuyasha runs into Kagome, a priestess that looks after the Forest of Life - and she looks almost exactly like Kikyo! Will Inuyasha be able to give his trust to Kagome, a person who looks like the woman who betrayed him? And will Kagome be able to gain Inuyasha's trust, and in between, **Heal a Broken Heart?**_

**So how was that? Hope you like it and it wasn't too long. Enjoy!**

**Healing a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 1:  
Betrayal at Heart**

"Inuyasha" The voice once again shouted and entered Inuyasha's ears as another arrow shot towards him.

Inuyasha swerved to his right, the arrow scraping his left shoulder and barely missing him, and jumped up into another tree. _Damn! _He thought, _Why is Kikyo doing this? Why? After I trusted her so much, now she's aiming to shoot me down into the deepest depths of hell!_

Inuyasha got ready to jump to the next tree as another arrow pierced through the branch next to him.

"You will not get away, Inuyasha" Kikyo's voice said icily as she readied herself to fire another arrow. "Have you forgotten the spell that I've put upon you? Would you think, that I was stupid enough to not put a spell onto you" She snickered. "Do you think, that I do not know that you're right above me, in _that_ tree" Kikyo shot the arrow through the thick branches of the tree where she **knew **Inuyasha was hiding. "You are worthless, Inuyasha, I am a priestess" Inuyasha leaped to the next tree, not wanting to hear more of her harsh words"I would never fall in love with the likes of _you_, a worthless _half-breed!_" Kikyo sneered.

Inuyasha couldn't bear it, _How dare that wench call me... call me...call me **that!**_"Kikyo, you'll be dead before the sun sets" Inuyasha shouted.

Kikyo let out a laugh, a cold one without any hints of emotions. "You can run Inuyasha. But you can not hide." Kikyo murmered.

_If I want revenge_, Inuyasha thought as he dodged another one of Kikyo's arrows and jumped to second tree, _I'll have to keep my life- But how can I cower my head in shame because of **her! **_As much as he didn't want to leave Kikyo with her life still there, he knew that he was already hurt from the earlier arrow that Kikyo had shot at him.

"I'll be back." He whisphered under his breath. Suddenly, before Inuyasha could run away, a strong force of power _ripped _apart the tree Inuyasha was in, leaving him in plain sight for Kikyo to shoot.

Without thinking, Inuyasha ran, he ran like there would be no tomorrow, all he thought of, was revenge. Inuyasha took a quick glance behind him and noticed that Kikyo was racing after him like a flea to fur. _Damn! How can I let her catch up with me! She's a worthless human!_

"Death is near for you, Inuyasha" Kikyo shouted, in her arrow shooting posture. She snickered when she noticed that Inuyasha was too deep in his thoughts to hear her. _Perfect hit, Kikyo_. Kikyo shot the arrow without thinking twice.

"Ughf!" Inuyasha felt a sudden pain in his back as he fell onto the dirt. _Take a glance Inuyasha, it's your last..._ Inuyasha looked up weakily and to his amazement, he saw a wooden house. Complete with windows and doors, and a certain door, was opening.

"Now where will you run now, Inuyasha" The jeering voice of Kikyo floated into his ears.

Inuyasha's reply was a snicker and a 'Keh'. "Curse you, Kikyo. Curse you for breaking my trust- Wha? Huh" Inuyasha looked from behind him, to in front of him. Standing behind him was no doubt, the evil Kikyo, and standing in front of him, was... Kikyo?

"So Kikyo, when have you started to do double team." He teased in a mean way. He looked up into the second Kikyo's eyes. They were different, more soft and had a shine of care in them.

"Inuyasha, at you're death point, you're starting to talk more nonsense" Kikyo said, unaware of the other girl. "You were a fool to think I loved you and to give me your trust! Saying more foolish things won't stop me from killing you! You are pitiful to make up such stupid things and think stupid things, especially thinking that I was _really_ in love with a half-breed! Why, that was the most stupidest thing. I am a priestess and would never fall in love with _you_."

"You," the other 'Kikyo' began, "are a priestess. What are you doing here"

Kikyo's eyes opened in surprise, but soon enough, they hardened. "What my intentions are, are to none of the matters of you."

The other girl's eyes hardened too. "I am Kagome. Priestess of Life and also the one who looks after the Forest of Life. And that is what you are in right now. I have a right to know why you two are standing in my property."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "And I, Kikyo, will tell you what I'm here for after this half-breed has been taken care of." Kikyo poised her bow and arrow and smirked"Inuyasha, I have won. Don't give your trust so easily to anyone, especially, to _me_. Have fun with your broken trust. In _hell_." Kikyo let go of her arrow as it plunged towards Inuyasha, Inuyasha, could only lie there and wait for the moment of death.

- **I was really, really, tempted to end this chapter here, but then it'd be too short... Oh well, maybe you can stop reading here and wait until tomorrow to finish the rest... Just joking! As long as you review! Now, for the rest of the chapter...**

However, that moment did not come. Kikyo gasped as the other priestess, Kagome, threw an enchanted bead at Kikyo's arrow, turning the arrow's path to the ground.

"Why you..." Kikyo began.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "I am the Priestess of Life, I refuse to let you kill someone like that. Only when I find out why you are determined to kill this man, will I let you kill him, or will I make you stop your doing."

"Hey, hey! I don't need your damn pity, you Kikyo twin!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome. He got up and dusted off the dirt on his face.

"Sir, I'm not Kikyo. My name is Kagome, and I am not giving you sympathy, only a chance."

"Pstt.. And my name is Inuyasha. Kagome or Kikyo, or just both of you, get off my back!"

"Why?" A squeaky voice bursted out as Inuyasha felt a sudden weight fall upon his shoulders.

"Shippo! Get back here! The priestess behind you is out to kill" Kagome warned, before noticing that Kikyo was practically having steam coming out of her ears.

"Get off my back, you runt!" Inuyasha shook Shippo off his back, punched him on the head, and watched as Shippo cried all the way back into the wooden hut.

"You call yourself a priestess when you insult another priestess of higher rank than you? Prepare to die." Kikyo shouted out in anger.

"I wish not to fight, Kikyo. I only wish to find what lies behind your intentions to kill Inuyasha." Kagome said calmly, although she was already reaching into her bag that hung on her waist to get some of her enchanted beads. _Just incase this Kikyo is very unreasonable..._

Inuyasha looked back and forth between the two priestesses, _Perfect time to escape!_

Kikyo glared daggers at Kagome and Kagome simply returned a calm glance. "If you wish for a battle, Kikyo, I will only choose to give you one, but mind, I shall not kill."

Kikyo smirked. "You, Kag-whatever, will die in hell."

**Was that too short? Oh well, hope you liked that chapter, I liked it okay. The next chapter will be up soon, I wish for at least 10 reviews (Too much? Hope not!) for this chapter, if I do not get that much, it will be ok. Now review! Stay tuned for my next chapter! Thanks!**

**TheBlueMoon**


	2. Broken Spells and Broken Trust

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine**

**So, how was that last chapter? Cliffy? Interesting? Dumb? Boring? Weird? Short? Long?Great? Tell me in your reviews! The title pretty much says it all, but you'd better still read it, or else you could get confused if you skip chapters... And better yet, after you read this chapter, you'll most likely review... Riight? Well, here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Healing a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 2:  
Broken Spells and Broken Trust**

Kagome winced. _Two insults in a day, what a big Hurray! Not... This Kikyo is getting on my nerves. After I'm done teaching her a lesson, she'll wish she was nev- STOP!_

Kagome pushed the thoughts back from her head. _I musn't think like that. I am a priestess._

"Kikyo, I shall give you the first three turns. After you've done three moves, my first move will be my last of this battle. Prepare." Kagome said calmly. _A few beads shall do the trick!_

Kikyo only got angrier. "Are you saying that you only need one move to defeat me, and even with three moves I won't be able to _kill_ you! You think of yourself too high! You prepare to die, not me!" She shrieked. Kikyo held up her bow and arrow and started to mumble her spell.

"Mmmhkk... Arooroahielle, kkiaeliosiyu..." Was along the lines of the spell.Kikyo shouted out the last part and with a gesture of her hand, the arrow flung itself from the bow and as it neared Kagome, it started to glow a deep pink colour.

Kagome closed her eyes. _That spell is against an ordinairy miko's power to summon, Kikyo is definitley out to kill!_ Suddenly, five enchanted beads flew up in front of her and Kagome watched as Kikyo's arrow pierced through one bead and with its strong aura, pierced all of the remaining four beads too.

But the beads' power did their job, their friction slowed down the arrow and caused it to break.

"You... You used a move! How dare you! You're also a priestess that breaks swore promises!" Kikyo was furious. _That wretched girl would've been in hell if she had kept her promise! _After a moment of silence, Kikyo thought again. _But all the better with, this'll strenghthen my technique._

Kagome laughed. "Kikyo, I kept my promise well enough. My beads have a mind of their own and only flew up to protect me. I didn't make a single move. Your first turn is up, use your next." Kagome said in a slightly taunting voice.

Kikyo grittted her teeth and signaled another spell.

Kagome sighed. She knew this spell took a long moment to conjure up.Kagome reapeated what Kikyo said. Kikyo gasped as she thought Kagome would send her spell at her, but to her relief, Kagome had not said the spell in the miko language.

Kagome let out a laugh. "Every one of your spells are deep and dark. Which is why, that is your weakness."

Kikyo's attack finally fired, but once again, Kagome's beads protected her.

Kikyo shifted her feet. _This wench is taking harder to beat, however she shall be beat- Wait a moment! Where did that half-breed go?_ Kikyo glanced around quickly and let out an angry moan. Inuyasha had long gone since Kikyo had started muttering her second spell.

"You witch!" Kikyo pointed at Kagome accusingly, "You accepted my battle notice on purpose of the heart! You let that half-breed Inuyasha escape!"

Kagome too was surprised that she couldn't sense that Inuyasha had gone. "Enough of your rude words, Kikyo!" she snapped. "Inuyasha's leaving is to not to the matter of me! I only fought you because you insisted on it! Conjure you last spell and let the _real _battle begin!"

Kikyo was speechless. "I... I've never been snapped at like that! And you will not live to tell that you had snapped at me!" Kikyo held up her hands in a circle. _That wench!_

Kikyo's spell was once agained mumbled by her and it was strong indeed, but Kikyo was too angry to remember about Kagome's beads. 5 huge demons raged towards Kagome, but her beads flew up again and blocked the demons that came towards Kagome.

Kagome grinned. "Kikyo, now, the real battle begins." she said as she narrowed her eyes and smiled.

Inuyasha-

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled as he felt the pain in his chest come again. The pain felt like a dozen demons of great weight were piling on top of him. Every new step Inuyasha took, the pain worsened.

"Don't tell me this is the 'spell' that that bastard, Kikyo, put on me!" Inuyasha exclaimed under gritted teeth, the pain was getting worse.

Finally the pain became unbearable! As Inuyasha took two more steps, he collapsed under the pain and clutched his chest. _Is **this the **__end? Is this the end of everything? If this is what it was meant to be..._ "Kill Kikyo. Kill Kikyo, _Kagome_." Inuyasha closed his eyes and breathed in heavily. Slowly, everything went black, butInuyasha's face continued to twist in pain.

Kagome-

Kikyo panted heavily as Kagome flung a bead at her. Kagome was also panting and behind her, were crushed arrows of every size.

"Kikyo, this battle has to end soon. And there shall be a winner." Kagome stated. "The winner, I'm afraid, won't be you!"

Kagome picked up her bow and arrow and shot the arrow right above Kikyo's head, snipping away a few strands of her hair. Kikyo finally pulled the last string.

_**Flashback**_

**"You're a worthless priestess, wench girl." Kikyo spat out. "You'd rather help a half-breed than help one of your own kind!"**

**"You are out to kill and are ever so violent, Kikyo! I would never help someone like the likes of you!"**

**Kikyo held back her anger. "You live in this pitiful forest and inside a horribly builded hut. You are nothing but a priestess want to be. You're ancestors must've been thieves and now all you're here to do, is kill! Not me!" Kikyo cackled cruely.**

**"Don't you dare insult my family!" Kagome roared. "Anything, but my family! You've pulled the last straw, Kikyo!"**

**_End Flashback_**

"Leave!" Kagome screamed. "Leave my forest!"

"Not until you are dead, bastard!" Kikyo screamed back.

_I have no choice left! This Kikyo refuses to leave my forest! I have to summon the forest god!_

"God of the forest, god of life! Bring this wretch away to her own kind! Away!" Kagome summoned in her Miko language.

Kikyo winced as the ground under her shook. It shook harder and harder until the ground beside her erupted up into the air. "What kind of witchery are you doing, wretch!" Kikyo yelled. Before Kikyo could say anymore, vines crawled out of the holes in the ground and wrapped her like a bun. As quick as you could've said Demonslayer, the vines untwisted themselves, and along with them, was no trace of Kikyo.

Kagome let out deep breaths and finally let herself fall onto the ground.

"Kagome!" A voice shouted. "Hurry, Miroku, Kagome has fallen after her fight with that evil priestess, bring her inside, and don't you dare try anything preverted!"

A young man around the age of 19 ran out and kneeled down next to the woman who called him. He smiled uneasily. "Don't worry Sango dear, I won't!"

The girl, Sango, only rolled her eyes.

Kagome's hut-

_Where am I? My chest doesn't hurt as much, but the pain is still here..._ Inuyasha opened his eyes and to his surprise, he stared back into the eyes of Kikyo!

"Ackh, ahh." Inuyasha murmered, he was too weak. _She has found me using her spell._

The Kikyo smiled warmly. "Do you remember me? I'm Kagome! Don't worry, I have sent Kikyo back to whereever she lives - with the help of the Forest God, of course! She was a very tough opponent!"

Inuyasha used all his strength and said the most intelligent word! "Keh!"

"You're very weak from the spell Kikyo had laid on you. After I defeated her, I fainted. And when I awoke, I was pretty sure that Kikyo would send out messengers to find you, so I instantly told my friends Miroku and Sango to find you for me!" Kagome paused before she continued, "Thank goodness they did. I am already working to help you undo the spell, it should be gone in a moment." Kagome smiled again.

"Why should I trust you?" Inuyasha demanded dryly. "You are a priestess," he got up slowly and finally noticed that he was in a wooden hut and lying in a bed of sweet smelling flowers. "The same as Kikyo. The same as everyone! I trusted her and she betrayed me! I won't ever trust you!" Inuyasha spat at her.

Kagome looked away. "Inuyasha, I know that Kikyo broke your trust and hurt you a lot, and you loved her so much! But I am a different kind of priestess, from my Grandmother Kaede, I've been able to find out that Kikyo is the Priestess of Magic and Beauty. Am I right?"

Inuyasha only shrugged like he could careless. "Well, Kikyo is Kikyo, and I am Kagome. Ka-Go-Me. I am not here to kill you Inuyasha, but to help you."

"Help me my ass!" Inuyasha sneered and 'Keh'd'. Inuyasha paused for a bit before speaking."How did you know what happened between me and Kikyo anyways?"

Kagome breathed in deeply. _I don'tthink he'll want to know that Imade a mind spell on him while he was asleep and I saw all the things thathappenedbetween him and Kikyo._"Lie back down." Inuyasha, surprisingly, did lie down! Kagome closed her eyes for a short moment. "The spell is broken. But you should rest for at least 3 months for the damage that has already happened to you." she said cheerfully after the moment had passed. She grinned broadly and then laid her hand down on Inuyasha's shoulder.

* * *

**(Gasp) Was that a really surprising ending? Lol, guess not. Was that too long? Kinda seemed like it. To me, that chapter was on a boring scale of 1-10 (1 being not boring, and 10 being incredibly boring), I'd give it a 5... Ahh,(sigh) I still hope you all liked that chapter! Hehe! Review, review! Cause they make me happy and make me want to update sooner! Hehe...**

**TheBlueMoon**


	3. Inuyasha's First Day

**Disclaimer: If Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha... Then why would I own it!**

**Yay! Time for the 3rd chapter! I don't know if this chapter will be that interesting, but lemme give it a try. And now, let me ask my readers something : Am I getting into the main idea of the story too fast? Or is it just right? Tell me in your reviews... If it's too fast, I'll try to draaag it down a little. Also, please tell me in your review if Kagome is being too nice... Enough of my boring writing at the beginning of the chapter... Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Healing a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 3:  
Inuyasha's First Day**

**TwitchTwitch  
... TwitchTwitch**

"GET OFF MY EARS YOU DAMN FOX!" Inuyasha roared as he snatched Shippo off his head and pounded him three times on the head.

Shippo pouted. "I don't know why Kagome insists that you stay at our peaceful little hut until you're completely healed!" He exclaimed. Shippo chuckled. _That'll certainly get on his nerves._

That only earned him another pounding. Shippo rubbed his head. "So, what's your story, Inuwasha?"

"It's Inu**y**asha! Get it right, you little runt!"

"Boy," Shippo shook his head, "do you have a temper problem! If you don't control it, Kagome won't let you stay!"

"It's not like I want to stay!"

"Then leave!"

"Why should I?"

"You just said you didn't wanna stay at the hut!"

"And now I do just to annoy the heck outta you!"

"I bet you're just scared of the Kik-me person killing you!"

"WANNA BET IT ON YOUR LIFE!" Inuyasha finally said, losing his temper.

Shippo gulped. "Uh...No? Hehe..." Shippo ran out of the house just as an old woman entered.

"Ye had a fight with little Shippo, I see." The old woman who was dressed like a priestess started, "My name is Kaede. You _must_ be Inuyasha."

"Yeah, what of it, ya old hag?" Inuyasha demanded rudely.

Kaede Tsked, tsked. "Words will get ye nowwhere, Inuyasha, dear."

Inuyasha 'Uh'd' in disgust. "Dear? Think twice before you call me _that_ again."

Kaede ignored him and walked to the bed where he was sitting. She took out a long, white cloth and straightened it out. "Take off ye haori, Inuyasha. Ye have to have new bandaging. Kagome child's orders." Kaede ordered.

Inuyasha glared at her. "I ain't taking off nothing for you to bandage, hag. Put the damn things down and leave me alone."

Kaede sighed and did what Inuyasha insisted. _I hope Kagome is doing the right thing, but then again, Kagome is a very clever child._ Kaede took one short glance at Inuyasha trying to put on the bandages without tangling himself and left the room.

After an hour-

Inuyasha pumped his fists up triumphly. "I finally got those damn things on!" Inuyasha patted the badly wounded bandage and grinned like a maniac.

"Inuyasha, you must be." A voice said from outside the room.

"Keh, I've heard that more than once today." Inuyasha replied.

Miroku walked into the room carrying a long necklace of demon teeth. "Miss Kagome told me to give this to you. It'll make your half demon scent go fainter."

Inuyasha looked away. "What use is it? Kikyo already probably knows that I'm staying at this place." He said coldly, especially at Kikyo's name.

"Maybe not." Miroku shrugged."Name's Miroku. So are you going to keep the necklace?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Whatever." Inuyasha answered, not really caring.

"So are you, the priestess girl, the old hag, and the runt the ones that live here?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku shook his head and sat down next to Inuyasha. "You forgot Sango. She's a demon slayer, but don't worry, she won't slay you! She's a great person... And she has a great bottom..." Miroku said, saying the last sentence dreamily.

Inuyasha smirked. "Lemme guess, so that hand mark on your left cheek and that scratch on your right cheek are the results of being a lecher?"

"Oh no! Don't you say something like that! My hands have a mind of their own! They touch many things!" He winked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gasped in horror. "WHAT? YOU... YOU TOUCH WHAT?" _Am I stuck in a world of man loving perverts?_ Inuyasha jumped off his mat/bed and took a step near the door.

Miroku burst out laughing at Inuyasha's reaction. "Only Sango.. Only _my_ dear Sango..." Miroku looked up at the ceiling and stayed like that for a few moments.

Inuyasha took this time to go back to his mat/bed and sat down. "You can go now."

"Uh huh. So are we friends?" Miroku asked.

_Friends._ That word struck Inuyasha like a sword in his heart. _A friend. TRUST! Friends need trust! _

Inuyasha's blank face was replaced with a look of anger as he glared at Miroku. "That Kagome girl told you to come here and talk to me! To get my trust!" Inuyasha snarled. "I will never give my trust to the likes of you! To you, the old hag, that wench of a priestess, that runt, and the demon slayer woman! Never!"

Miroku was shocked. "Inuyasha... I didn't mean that. Kagome never told me to come here and gain your trust. She just told me to give you this necklace!"

Inuyasha snickered angrily. He grabbed the necklace out of Miroku's hands, threw it in the air, and used his claws to rip it into shreds. "Necklace? What necklace?" He said innocently. Guiltily innocent. In a flash he had started yelling again. "Kikyo tricked me and she was a priestess. _That_ Kagome is a priestess and they are practically twins! I'm telling you, you were foolish enough to believe that I would fall for your stupid trick, but I'm telling you, I won't give you my trust or my friendship! I don't have any friendship left for you or anyone!" Inuyasha stopped for breath. "Trust is all gone thanks to _her_ anyways..." He muttered angrily.

Miroku laughed uneasily and glanced both ways. "I... I... I'll let..let you calm down a little while." He held up his hands as if he were retreating from battle. "I'll still wait for your answer, Inuyasha. For I am not a liar for friendship. I only wish to tell you, that you're in good hands... and surrounded with people who care." Miroku sighed once and quickly ran out of the room, leaving Inuyasha deep in thought.

Inuyasha ran his claws through his hair and sighed. "Am I that horrible when I'm angry?" he asked no one in particular.

_They are all lying. All of them! And that Kagome doesn't want to help me. Why would she want to help me, a hanyou, when she could help... when she could help Kikyo! Afterall, she was a priestess and so is Kikyo. I will never trust her. She is a priestess! I must leave before it's too late! That necklace was probably a trap to kill me! They must've been desperate to kill me to do something stupid like that. Remember Inuyasha, they are fakes... Never give them your trust. And perhaps, t__rust... Keh, I don't need it. Friends I don't, and love... I definitley don't._

* * *

**Ok, that chapter to me, totally was not so good. I'd only give it a 6/10.Don't tell me I'm getting a writer's block so soon! I hope not! Please even if you think this chapter sucked, review and tell me why you didn't like it. This'll help me improve my stories and my writing. Please also read the rest of the story as I update and don't stop reading just because you don't like a chapter. The next chapter will be better... I hope... And I noticed that my chapters are pretty short. And that's because usually when I write, I write to this part where it'd be really interesting to stop and unfortunately... Sometimes I do stop at that part, and it's pretty short... However, I'll try to make my chapters more interesting and longer... After all that reading, time to do some writing! Write me a review! Just click that little button...**

**TheBlueMoon**


	4. Second Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I'm sad... I DON'T own Inuyasha!**

**Next chapter is here! Hehe... Guess what this chapter is about... And even if you guessed it, still read, it'll be better! Wish I could still do happy faces, then there'd be a huge smiley here... Well, here you go, the next chapter!**

**P.S** Thanks to all my reviewers, I haven't thanked you guys in my previous chapters yet, so thanks a lot for reading and reviewing my story!  
**inashosetai:** Yeah, I guess the last chapter wasn't too crappy XD I hope this chapter fits as 'longer' and 'interesting' than the last one... I _really_ hope... Hehe

**P.P.S**: My friend (Innocent-hope) and I have made a new C2 Community thing and if any of you have any fics that's Inuyasha please add your FanFics there D (If you want, of course!)

* * *

**Healing a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 4:  
Second Thoughts**

Inuyasha opened his eyes. He thought he just heard a noise. _Escape! I must go now, what if those bastards are creeping up on me to kill me right now! What? Damn! Morning! I slept late!_

Inuyasha got out of his mat and yawned. The door to his room opening caught his attention.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha shouted more than asked.

"It's only me, Kagome, Inuyasha." Sure enough, Kagome was entering the room with a bucket filled with water. "Wash up, Gran is cooking up some morning stew. Would you like to eat in your room or eat with us? Maybe you should walk around a little and come eat with us outside..."

Inuyasha pretended he didn't hear her invite.

For the first time since Kagome had met Inuyasha, her eyes filled with annoyance and her brow furrowed."Inuyasha, I know you heard me." She said hardly.

Inuyasha faced her. "So what if I did. I don't have to stay here if I don't want to and I've decided to leave. **Now.**"

Kagome set the water in front of Inuyasha's mat. "You lost your temper yesterday at Miroku."

Inuyasha refused to say anything. "I'm sorry if I made it seem like I was in a hurry to gain your trust.You will choose the time for when you want to be our friends and I will not hurry you.And I certainly am not in the same clash as Kikyo. Me, Gran, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all just want to be your friend. Nothing more and we won't be surprised if you decide to never give us your trust. I encourage you to stay here until your wounds are completely healed and the damage you have from Kikyo's spell are healed too, but if you must, you may leave. The only thing I would say is 'Good Luck'. Join us if you wish, Inuyasha. The invite is open always..." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and smiled. "Well, of course until, it's time to eat our noon food or night food." She joked and winked at Inuyasha, then left.

Inuyasha was speechless. (Was it because of Kagome's bad joke? Oh wait... I made that joke up... And it was bad...)

Breakfast outside-

**SLAP**

Miroku sighed as he slid to the side of the hut and only watched Sango walk around getting the bowls. _Is it just me, or is Sango getting more cheerful because of my hands?_ Miroku thought happily. His hands started to twitch as he stared at _his_ beautiful Sango get the morning food ready.

"What are you staring at, Miroku?" Shippo asked curiously although he was pretty sure he knew what.

"Wha? Me? What am I staring at? Oh, I'm only staring at the wonderful scenery!" Miroku answered innocently, turning his head to look to his right.

**Birds fly and frogs croak**

Shippo looked at him dully. "What scenery are trees, trees, and trees?" Shippo shook his head and sighed dramatically. "Lies! All lies! Houshi-sama, don't you ever tell the truth!" He said sarcastically.

Miroku stared at Shippo and gawked. "Since when did you fall in love with me, Shippo? Why would you care for my lies?" He teased as he looked at Shippo with the **I-challenge-you-to-say-something-else-to-make-me-look-like-a-real-lecher **look.

Shippo pouted and ran all the way to Kaede shouting that Miroku turned wacky and was trying to do something perverted to him.

* * *

"So," Sango the demon slayer began, "Kagome, what did our guest, umm, Inuyasha say about staying?" 

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing. Even if he did say anything, it's not like we could stop him. Let him be."

"Not like like ye words, Kagome. Has thee other child upset you?"

"No, Kaede. It's just that I think he should be more grateful for our help. If it weren't for us, who knows, he could be dead by now!"

"Yeah! Granny Kaede!" Shippo piped in. "He was so mean to me, he asked me to bet on my life!"

Sango chuckled. "After you annoyed the life out of him, I suppose, Shippo?" she said, raising an eye.

"No! I d--" Shippo was interrupted by a loud racket coming inside of the hut.

"What was that? Kagome, do you think we should see if Inuyasha is really leaving?" Miroku was already getting to his feet and laying down his bowl of stew.

Kagome looked away. "As I said before, it's no use even if we _beg_ him to stay if he doesn't want to. All we can do, is give him our blessings to be safe."

Shippo looked quite fustrated. "Why is Inuyasha so... so ungrateful! We're already being so nice to him! And he pratically bit Miroku's head off!"

_My head is only for Sango..._ Miroku thought to himself.

"Child, ye should probably go and take a look at Inuyasha. We wouldn't want him getting into trouble or ruining our herbs now, would we?" Kaede said, with a twinkle in her eyes as an obvious sign for Kagome to go and check on Inuyasha.

Kagome finally got up and sighed. "I guess. Maybe it's because of his badly wrapped bandages."

"Want me to go with you, Kagome?" Sango asked, concerned. "He might have turned into a full demon or something!"

Kagome laughed. "It's ok, Sango! I ama priestess afterall!"

Inside Hut-

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out again. "Inuyasha, where are you?" Kagome had entered Inuyasha's room and had found that the room was Inuyasha-less. _He really left. _Kagome thought. _He left without a single thanks. _

There was a small trace of white cloth leading out the window. _He must have been in a real hurry to leap out the window to leave._ _Should I try and find him?_

Kagome sighed. If she left him, Kikyo would probably find him, and that'd be the end of Inuyasha, considering that Kikyo could put another spell on him. "I guess I'll just see if he's okay." she mumbled.

* * *

_  
I made it!_

"Ha! Those damn people in the hut probably don't even know I'm gone!" Inuyasha rubbed his bruised shoulder where he had banged it against the window while he was leaving.

Suddenly, Inuyasha thought back on what Kagome had said. "She did say I could leave at anytime... But I'm not leaving cause of her and I will definitley not stay at that place!" Kagome and Kikyo's face suddenly flashed through his mind and he only became angrier.

"I won't let you live, Kikyo!"

**_Flashback_**

**"Kikyo..." Inuyasha did not continue what he began to stay and wrapped his arms around Kikyo to complete her embrace.**

**Kikyo lifted her face and smiled at Inuyasha.She looked like an angel to Inuyasha **(Ick!)

**"Inuyasha, about our relationship..."**

**"Yes?" Inuyasha loosened the embrace and held Kikyo out so he could look her in the face. **

**"When shall we marry?" Kikyo asked softly.**

**Inuyasha felt his heart beat quicken. _Did I hear right? Did Kikyo just ask me when we should marry?_ This was unbelievable to him. He was only a hanyou and Kikyo was a powerful priestess! _She wants to spend the rest of her life with me! _Inuyasha grinned at Kikyo. **

**"Since when did we talk about marriage?" He teased.**

**Kikyo got out of his arms and walked out of the small hut that Inuyasha lived in.**

**"Inuyasha. There have been many rumours." This time, Kikyo's voice was loud and hard.**

**"Rumours? What rumours?" Inuyasha demanded. "I haven't heard any rumours!"**

**"Why are you fretting, Inuyasha. Fretting, means admitting." Kikyo said coldy as she narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha.**

**"Admi... Admitting what?" Inuyasha had a tint of worry in his voice. _First she talks about marriage_****_and then..._**

**_How dumb can this half-breed get!_**** Kikyo thought to herself. _This'll be easy no matter how dumb he is._ **

**"Inuyasha, why did you go around terrorizing the villagers who made fun of you?" Kikyo said icily and glared at Inuyasha. "I know many don't approve of our relationship, but ignore it! Why did you kill those people, Inuyasha?"**

**Inuyasha laughed uneasily. "Kikyo, what are you talking about? I didn't kill anybody!"**

**"Don't make up any excuses!" Kikyo said in a fake angry voice, Inuyasha, however, was too fustrated to notice. "I was willing to spend the rest of my life with you, Inuyasha! I was! But I'm afraid our relationship is going to have to stop here!"**

**_But I'm afraid our relationship is going to have to stop here! Stop here! Stop here!_**

**These horrible words echoed in Inuyasha's mind over and over again.**

**"Kikyo, I didn't kill anybody! If you love me, why won't you believe me!"**

**Kikyo's face hardened. She snickered, being unable to hold her lie any longer, she glanced at Inuyasha like he was stupid. "Me? In love?" She pointed to herself. "In love with a half-breed who kill people because they don't like him?"**

**The words half-breed struck Inuyasha like bricks. "Ha...Half-breed?" he choked. "You called me a half-breed!" Inuyasha brought out his claws.**

**Kikyo smirked. "You want to kill me, Inuyasha? I could easily kill you in one shot." Kikyo picked up her bow and arrow that was tied to her back and pulled back. "Inuyasha, you were foolish enough to believe that I'd fall in love with you! I only did that because you are a half-breed! I am a priestess and should not kill someone who did not do anything and you didn't terrorize the village at first."**

**"So I had to do what I did. I faked to fall in love with you. By doing this, I would've been able to be close enough to you, to frame you for killing villagers that you despised! Now, I do have a reason to _kill_ you. I was only using you, you fool!"**

**_You fool, you fool, you fool!_**

**"Stop! Stop it, Kikyo! Stop the joke!"**

**"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Inuyasha, face the fact! _This is no joke_."**

**_End Flashback_**

Inuyasha tightened his hand into a fist.

"Killing is not the solution to your problems."

Inuyasha whipped around to face the one and only: Kagome.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I heard a loud racket and decided to check on you. And to my surprise, all I found was a trail of white cloth leading outside the window."

Inuyasha grew red at seeing his bandages all gone. "Well, I'm fine. You can go now!"

"Really," Kagome paused to sigh, "I know you still love Kikyo."

Inuyasha gawked at her. "I what? I despise Kikyo! I loathe her for what she did! I loathe her for betraying me!"

"You do, but you also don't. What Kikyo did was terribly wrong and she broke your trust. You were a half demon and you were teased by both demons and humans, I'm sure of it."

"Stop! I know you're in the same clash as Kikyo! Stop!" Inuyasha shouted. "I don't want to hear another word from you about me!"

"Inuyasha! Listen! You were teased and despised by so many people, however, Kikyo managed to get your trust! She lied for your trust! She lied so that she could kill you sooner and later!" Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. She continued. "When she betrayed you, you finally knew that you could not trust her, you felt that you could not trust anybody at all anymore! But you can, you can Inuyasha! I have not know you that well, but _I know the hurt that you've had_. _I've felt it_. I'll be _willing_ to tell you how, too. But first of all, I have no hidden intentions of why I want you to stay at my hut until you're healed, I only want to become your friend! I only want to help!"

Inuyasha growled. "I don't need you repeating that stupid 'I'm not with Kikyo' talk over and over again! I don't need your help! I don't need anybody, I don't need anybody to give my trust to!"

"You do. Friends are important and I know that. I have great friends and they're your friends too. I'll say this one more time that I'm not in the same clash as Kikyo. You can choose not to give me your trust, but I hope you can try. Try to trust us! I know you really believed in Kikyo and you loved her, but she betrayed you! Please, try to know that there are many people that are not like Kikyo. People that won't toy with trust. I know for sure, that I won't betray you and give you to Kikyo." Kagome said softly.

She added a bit more harshly, "If it wasn't because you kept on not listening to me, I would have no need to keep on repeating myself."

"I know you want to leave. But stay until you're completely healed of your wounds. And during that time, try, just try, to see if we're worth giving your trust to."

Inuyasha paused to think. _Could it be that I'm really thinking too deep about Kagome and the others trying to lie to me and kill me? Maybe they are just 'friends'... Just trying to help..._

Inuyasha stared at Kagome with interest. "So what's your story, _Kagome_?"

* * *

**How was that? I think this chapter was longer... Although it had some more of the 'trust' stuff in it, the next chapter will... reveal some of Kagome's past D Read and review please!** **Please excuse me for my stupid joke with Kagome...**

**TheBlueMoon**


	5. A Story From a Sad Heart

**Disclaimer: -Sigh- Inuyasha's not mine. How sad. Don't you feel sorry for me?**

**Dun-dun-dun-dun! ****The next chapter is here... Blahblahblah. Ok, nothing to say except for Read and Review!**

* * *

**Healing a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 5:  
****A Story From a Sad Heart**

Kagome gasped at what Inuyasha said, but she soon laughed. "That's more like it, Inuyasha!" she said slapping Inuyasha playfully on the back. "Just be curious that's all."

Inuyasha snickered. "Well, just get on with it!" He snapped as he sat down on the grass.

Kagome sighed. _Well, I guess I'll have to tell him if I said so._

"About a year ago, I met a wolf demon named Kouga (I know it's 'Koga' in the english version, but for some reason, I like the spelling 'Kouga' better... And believe me, I don't exactly like Kouga in the show that much...)."

"He was like a dream come true to me, a young priestess at the age of 17 (She's 18 now). He was handsome (Ick!), charming (Ick #2), kind, funny and many more great things."

Inuyasha looked like he was going to puke from all the cheesy things.

"I met him when he had came into my forest chasing after his little wolf who was playing chase with him. Pretty soon after they'd come into my forest, Kouga lost sight of his wolf and he came to me, asking for help. I'll always remember his face when he had came to me for help..." Kagome sighed. "He was all dirty and tired from searching all over the place for his wolf! I took him into the hut and just cooked some stew for him to get the hunger off him."

"That was when I noticed that he had a faint limp, it was a twisted ankle, I soon found out. So that was that, he insisted that he was ok and that he should continue searching for his wolf, but I made him stay just like I'm making you stay, until he had ankle healed." She smiled sweetly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back at her blankly.

"Continue..." He urged impatiently.

"His ankle was more serious than I thought, and would need special herbs to assure that he would be fully healed. It took a total of 2 months to completely heal! And during that time... during that time, I... I.. I fell in love with Kouga."

"I knew that priestesses were not suppose to fall in love. Every single priestess must sign a special parchment to ensure that they shall not do what and only do what. A rule that they shan't do, is fall in love."

"However, love is not controlled by me. I couldn't control it. Kouga told me, that he loved me too! He even told me a way to stay as a priestess and still be with him! All I needed to do, was find back that parchement with my signing on it and take it to the Grand Shrine. Once there, the Grand Priestess would see if I was worth helping, and she would help me erase all traces of the 'Not to fall in love or marry' rule on my parchment!"

"I was determined to do this! So I set off five days after I found out about this way to stay with Kouga and stay as a priestess. Kouga came along with me, which I was grateful for -- at first."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He seemed to be so drawn into her story, that he had not known that she had stopped.

She continued. "The first few days of our trip was great! We were able to have great fun and even managed to strengthen our relationship. But then, after I went to sleep, Kouga would start to sneak out and do things which I didn't know of."

"Finally, it was only one more day before we would reach the Grand Shrine when Kouga admitted what he was sneaking out at night for." Kagome felt tears come to her eyes.

_Whatever happened, she must've not been able to forget it yet..._

"He... He admitted that he was sneaking out to meet his fiancee!" Kagome let out a sob. _Why haven't I been able to forget him yet?_

"He already had a fiancee?"

Kagome nodded. "He was already engaged to another wolf demoness named Ayame. He... He was only pretending to love me because earlier he had already tricked another priestess into falling in love with him and she had placed a spell on him when she found out that he did not love her. He was only coming to me because the only solution to the spell was for another priestiess to fall in love with him... So deep in love with him until they would suggest to go to the Grand Priestess to change the parchment!" Kagome wiped away a tear only to let more tears fall.

"But why didn't he just admit it to you as soon as you were about to go on your trip to the Grand Shrine?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Kagome shrugged. "Maybe... Maybe he was having to much fun with it." Kagome took a deep breath before she wiped away her last few tears and smiled brightly at Inuyasha.

"But, I'm happy for him, Inuyasha. Very happy. Kouga was very care-free about relationships and never took love seriously, until he met Ayame. They're married now and living very happily, I suppose... Kouga has been able to change, but after he broke mine and the other priestess' heart."

"I know how you feel, loving someone, but only to find out that they were using you for a hidden reason."

Inuyasha turned away from Kagome's face.

"I really did love Kouga with all my heart. I even wanted to change the my parchment for him! Bu... But I only ended up with a broken heart. I was very angry when he took Ayame by the hand and led her to me."

"I can still remember his very words that day when he brought Ayame to me."

_"Kagome. I'd like you to meet someone, she is my fiancee, Ayame_.

Kagome sighed sadly and smiled. "From that moment on, I finally knew what he was sneaking out at night for. He told me about the whole deal with him and Ayame and with the earlier priestess... The reason he was lying to me!"

Kagome punched her fist into her other hand. "I was very angry. I even threatened him and Ayame that I would put an ancient spell that would never come off on them!"

Inuyasha looked surprised that Kagome would ever say something like that. Kagome giggled at his expression, which was a mix of surprise and terror. Terror that she'd put an 'ancient spell that would never come off' on him.

"Don't worry, I was only making that up. Although there really is a spell that is like that, I haven't mastered it... Yet."

"Now on with my story. After my threat, Ayame begged me not to. She even got down on her knees with tears running down her face, she begged me not to put the spell on Kouga. Ayame told me that Kouga did what he had to in order to be with her! It was only because of her, she told me over and over again. She said she'd even be willing to take in all the punishment that I wanted to give to Kouga! At that time, even Kouga got down on his knees and begged me not to. Not to put a spell on _Ayame_. I finally realized that Kouga never loved me and never would. He loved Ayame, and always would. They were both willing to give up their lives for each other! _That_ is what true love is."

Kagome stood up and dusted off imaginary dust off her priestess kimono. "I decided not to put any kind of spell on them at all. Boy, when I told them that, they practically leaped for joy! In the end, Kouga apologized for what he did and with that, I gave them my blessing and they left to go back to their wolf clan." Kagome clapped her hands. "The end."

"Let's go back to the hut now, Inuyasha."

Silence. Inuyasha was too busy thinking about something.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Kagome finally shouted, pulling on Inuyasha's ears.

"Hey!" He screamed, jumping up into the air. "Watch the ears, watch the ears!" he grumbled, rubbing his ears.

"What were you thinking about so deeply, thinking about _Kikyo_?" Kagome gasped at what she said. Her hands flew to her mouth and she looked at Inuyasha, who was just standing there, frozen.

"Inuyasha, I... I... I didn't mean to! I mean, it just came out of my mouth!"

Inuyasha glared at her. "Yeah," he snapped, "I admit it, I'm still thinking 'bout the damn bastard, but that was not what I was thinking about before! I wa--"

"Inuyasha! Please! I---"

Inuyasha cut her off. "I was thinking about how you're still thinking about _that Kouga_! You love him still, you love him, you love him!" Inuyasha taunted, shouting loudly. He should've known better than to say that.

It was too late for him to take back what he said, as Kagome started to breathe heavily. She held her hands in two tight fists and glared daggers at Inuyasha. "I," she started icily, "will not care for your comments, Inuyasha. I know well enough that you still _love_ Kikyo." she stressed over the 'love' and snickered loudly before turning around and heading in the direction to her hut.

Inuyasha only turned his head away from her leaving back. A good while after Kagome had left, Inuyasha turned his head._ Di... Did I go overboard?_

Little did Inuyasha know, Kagome was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

**I have a feeling I'm getting a bad case of something... Something like... A WRITER'S BLOCK! OH NO! GAHH! GET IT AWAY! Ok, nevermind, I just got another idea. –SmileyFace- Next chapter will feature the one and only... KIKYO! -Frankenstein Music- Ahh! It's Kikyo! Oh, Ummm, sorry, little hyper here... Hehe!**

**P.S: Check out my friend Innocent-hope's story "A Change of Heart" it's really, really good! Check it out! Go! Go! Go! Review it if you can!  
**...  
...  
**P.P.S: Review my story too P**

**TheBlueMoon**


	6. Forgive and Forget

**Disclaimer: Boo hoo hoo... I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does!**

**Does Forget and Forgive sound better? Oh well. The title tells half of what this chapter will be about and the other half... Read for yourself! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Healing a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 6:  
Forgive and Forget**

Kagome slid the door to her room open slowly, stepped in, and slowly closed it back. She let out a loud sigh as she thought back on what she had confronted Inuyasha about._I probably **did** go too far. He might as well be packing his bags right now because of what I said._

**-KnockKnock-**

"Huh?" Kagome said as she walked to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Kagome." replied the voice of Sango.

"Oh!" Kagome exlaimed as she quickly opened the door for her friend to enter. _I hope she doesn't ask me how things went with Inuyasha..._ Too bad for Kagome, things just weren't on her side that day.

"How were things with Inuyasha?" was the first thing Sango asked as she stepped inside Kagome's room.

Kagome laughed uneasily as she twitched around. She smiled sweetly at Sango. "I'm sure you'd like some tea first, Sango. I jus-"

Kagome stopped as Sango frowned at her. "Things didn't go well, did they?"

"Yeah." Kagome mumbled.

"You know, Kagome, I've never even _seen_ Inuyasha yet! And he sure does seem really stubborn and ignorant. But I'm sure things will get better, seeing that you'll be taking care of the problem!" Sango smiled reassuringly at Kagome. She patted Kagome on the back. "I'll be back soon, and I'm sure that when I come back to see you, things will be better between Inuyasha and_ everybody_."

Kagome let out an exagerated gasp. "Oh my, oh dear! Since when did Sango become such an expert on these type of problems? Shouldn't she be busy with her own _Miroku_ problems?" She teased. Sango punched her lightly on the shoulder and made a fake pout on her.

Kagome chuckled. "Thanks, Sango. Maybe I'll apologize for what I said to him earlier... I _did_ make the mistake first..."

"Mistake...?" Sango narrowed her eyes at Kagome. "What mistake... What exactly did you say?"

Kagome held up her hands in front of her face and let out a uneasy giggle. "Uh, eerm, umm...emm..."

"Kagome, I need to talk to you." Inuyasha suddenly jumped into the room and crossed his arms. "_Alone_." He added.

Inuyasha's sudden appearance startled both Kagome and Sango.

_Wow! Saved by the... the... the Inuyasha?_

"I won't bother you two, ta-ta!" Sango's trailed her as she quickly hopped out of Kagome's room, but not before winking at Kagome.

Kagome fiddle nervously as Inuyasha just stood there, also fiddling.

"So," Kagome broke the silence, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Look, I know what I said back at the hill was probably rude and I shouldn't have said that, bu-"

"And I know that I started it by saying that you... you were still thinking about _her. _You really do feel uncomfortable with me bringing a topic up about _her_. And I shouldn't have..."

"I'm sorry for what I said!" Kagome and Inuyasha blurted out at the same time.

Kagome let out a surprised gasp. "You're apologizing to me?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "Well, you're apologizing to me! What's so surprising 'bout that?"

She shrugged. "Everything. I never knew you'd actually even _think_ about apologizing to me."

Inuyasha continued to glare at her. "What do you take me for? An unreasonable... unreasonable dog!"

Kagome reapeated her shrug. "Nope," she reached up to Inuyasha's head to rub his dog ears. She smiled cheerfully, "An unreasonable puppy."

**-Somewhere-**

"Mistress, would you like me to change your tea?" A young girl asked as she bowed in front of her mistress.

The mistress glanced at the young servant out of the corner of her eye. "Yes, dear." She said as she turned around from her painting to face her servant. "I would love it, if you may." She said sweetly.

The servant girl stiffened as her Mistress used her powers to make a long,wide, golden sash levitate in the air and fly towards her.

"Mi...Mi.. Mistress!" The girl stuttered out as the sash wound around her neck.

The Mistress smiled icily and walked to the servant girl. She leaned so that her lips reached her ears. "I'll have a silver leaf tea with extra minced pomigrants please." She took the sash by the end and snapped her fingers lightly. In a flash, the sash unwound itself and disappeared into the air.

The servant girl coughed and choked for a minute before finally bowing to her Mistress and hurrying out the door, only to be called back in by her Mistress.

"Ye... Yes... Mistress?" She asked in fear.

The Mistress' face was looking out the door and into the water fountain that was outside.  
The fountain, made of pure diamonds and jewels, had a small chip on the side. Normally, a regular human would not have been able to see the chip from the room the 'Mistress' was in, but who ever said this Mistress was normal?  
Her arm thrusted out like lightning and grabbed the girl by the neck. She slowly lifted her up. "What happened to the fountain?" The Mistress' piercing shrieks were enough to make the young servant girl faint from fear. The Mistress' coolness had disappeared and was replaced by anger.

"Useless wretch." The Mistress dropped the servant girl and took in a deep breath before her coolness returned. She held up her hands in a little circle and closed one eye. She looked at the servant girl with one eye through the hole and started to summon a spell. Slowly, blue mists started to appear in the circle. They spiraled towards the center of the circle again and again until the Mistress stopped chanting her spell. The Mistress opened her other eye.

"This," The Mistress whisphered as she blew into the center of the mist, "is for the carelessness you gave to my fountain."

The center of the mist started to pop out from her hands' circle. As it inched near the girl, it grew bigger and bigger. Just as the center of the mist was about to swallow the servant girl, the servant's eyes flashed open. She took one glance at the large, blue hole in front of her and did nothing. It was no use trying to escape.

The Mistress watched in glee as the hole swallowed the servant girl. First her legs, then up to her waist, and then, finally her head.

"That'll make sure all of you will be taking _very _good care of my fountain later on." The Mistress' voice boomed loudly through her entire palace. Although she did not say the reason for her words, the other servants were well aware of young Koharu's demise.

Kikyo-

Shiori shuddered as Kikyo slapped her face again.

"I TOLD YOU TO FIND HIM!" Kikyo screamed as she slammed her fist into the table next to her. "Oh, I couldn't find him, Miss..." Kikyo immitated Shiori's quiet and light voice. "HE'S IN THE FOREST OF LIFE, YOU USELESS HALF-BREED!" Shiori winced. For she, was also a half-demon. "THAT KAKOMEE PERSON IS PROTECTING HIM! I TOLD YOU TO GO TO HER HUT AND RAID IT! DID I NOT GIVE YOU ENOUGH PEOPLE TO HELP YOU WITH YOUR SIMPLE TASK?"

Only then, did Shiori dare to look Kikyo in the face. "Isn't the priestess' name Kagome?"

Kikyo glared swords at Shiori and pulled on Shiori's silver hair. "I don't care what her name is. Her name could be Wench, for all I care." She said icily. Kikyo saw Shiori's pain and only pulled harder. "I, want you to find that Inuyasha and bring him back to me. I have plans that won't go through successfully without Inuyasha's _help_."

Kikyo's grip on Shiori's hair loosened and Shiori managed to quickly pull away with only a few strands of her hair missing.

"Yes, Miss. Kikyo. I _will_ find Inuyasha." Shiori bowed and quickly ran out of the room.

"DAMN!" Kikyo shouted as soon as Shiori had left. _That Shiori will have to die as soon as she brings me Inuyasha. She knows too much. Those greedy villagers and demons will also have to die as soon as they finish helping me get Inuyasha... Considering that they **will** get him. What if they don't! What will I do then?_

"3 more weeks." Kikyo declared to herself. "3 more weeks, Inuyasha. If they don't get you and bring you back to me then, be prepared to face me again." Kikyo smirked evily as she returned to thinking about her plan to use Inuyasha... Again.

Shiori-

"It's ok, Shiori, sister!" The lynx demon wiped Shiori's tears away, but that didn't stop her sniffing.

Shiori blinked back tears and looked at her sworn god-brother. "Oh Bunza!" Shiori hugged Bunza and sniffed some more.

Shiori was a young half-bat-demon and Bunza was a full-lynx-demon. Shiori had only been 4 years of age, when the villagers of Kikyo's village had found her and given her to Kikyo as a gift. Since then, Shiori had been Kikyo's helper for 5 years.

_A pawn's more like it_. Shiori thought bitterly as she thought back when she was just 5, when Kikyo had told her she was her new _helper_.

Bunza was 2 years younger than Shiori and was 7 years of age. He had been a hunted prey of the villagers and one fateful day, Kikyo shot him down with an arrow and had deemed him worthy of being her helper... Or slave. Shiori was to do all the finding, creeping, inspecting, and sneaky jobs, while Bunza was to do the cooking and cleaning jobs. Kikyo herself, only gave the orders.

"Sister Shiori, it has been 5 years since you've been with Kikyo and 5 years since I've been with her (Bunza was 2 when he was shot down. He only did the cleaning when he was 2). We have put up with her for so long, once again, I'm begging you sister, let's flee this dreaded place!" Bunza whisphered quietly, so that only Shiori could hear.

Shiori looked at her long silver hair shamefully. "We can't, Bunza. We can't." She said quietly. "Kikyo has us in her grasp. Even if we take a step out of her boundaries, she'll bring us back with her miko powers - and we will surely have a punishment! It - It is impossible!"

Bunza looked at the miserable 'sister' of his and shook his head. He was only 7 and she was 9, but Bunza seemed much braver than his older 'sister' was.

_If Shiori refuses to, there is nothing I can do._ Bunza sighed and patted Shiori on the back. "Whatever you say, sister. I will support you." Bunza beamed at Shiori.

Shiori smiled back and picked up Bunza. "Come on, brother, let's go and cook the night food. _Together._"

Although both longed to escape from evil Kikyo's grasp, they both had something in their way. For Shiori, meer fear was the answer. For Bunza - The sister he admired.

Inuyasha-

Inuyasha looked back and forth from the girl named Sango and to his new aquantince, Miroku. Strange enough, Miroku had two big prints on his face. Then, something Miroku said flashed back into Inuyasha's mind. He grinned. _So Miroku's really a pervert that earns slaps from this 'Sango'._

Sango had been very nice to Inuyasha so far, unless you count the time she slapped him on the hands for trying to steal a small piece of fish from Shippo's platter. And boy, did she slap hard.

Miroku looked dazed. Sango looked annoyed. Kagome looked normal. Kaede looked like she was in a trance. Shippo looked like- WAIT! Where was Shippo?

Inuyasha thought suspisiously as he sniffed the air for any trace of Shippo scent. _I can even smell him! But where is he..._ Inuyasha's eyes widened as he recognized the trail where Shippo was heading._ My room! That little brat! He's probably messing with my stuff! But what stuff do I have?_

"Uh, I need to be excused." Inuyasha ran out of the eating room quickly and jumped to his room.

And sure enough, there was Shippo... Doing what? Well, would you call stringing bandages around the room, drawing pictures of a muscular fox demon looking down on a skimpy dog on the walls with charcoal, and hanging dog demon repelling charms all around the room a welcome present?

"Damn munchkin!" Inuyasha shouted. "What are you doing in MY room!"

Shippo froze in his tracks. He turned around and sweatdropped (Anime style of course!). "Uhhh... Giving you a welcome present?" He answered cheekily. He glanced nervously at Inuyasha's glistening sharp claws. "L-listen to me explain Inu-INUYASHAAAA!"

"Come here you brat! Arg, come back!" Inuyasha raced after Shippo, who was no match for him.

A punch here, and a punch there... Shippo's life add an Inuyasha to it --- Things would never be the same again.

* * *

**So, how was that? If you're wondering who the 'Mistress' is, you'll just have to continue reading my story! Hope this chapter wasn't too boring and that it was actually good! So far, I like my first chapter the best! Anyways, review, review! Cause they make me happy! You don't want to see me unhappy because I have no reviews, cause... I'LL TURN WEIRD! AND I WON'T UPDATE! Oh well, looks like my hyper side took over. I'll have to hurry up and quickly end this chapter!**

**TheBlueMoon**


End file.
